


[podfic] fruit juice

by mcwho, thatsmysecret



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Conflict Resolution, Dirty Talk, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soundcloud, moans duh, no sfx, no sound effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret
Summary: Bucky makes something out of nothing to get some.





	[podfic] fruit juice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fruit juice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240869) by [mcwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho). 



> My thanks to mcwho for making Bucky run his mouth.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157133015@N06/33606655838/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
